


Clumsy (Cuz I'm Fallin' in Love)

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [48]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, No beta we die like Sal Deluca’s hopes of becoming captain at the 118, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Come on,” Buck said, offering his arm out to Eddie. “I’ll give you a ride home.”“Buck.”“You can’t even stand without help,” Buck pointed out. “There’s no way you can drive.” Eddie went to say something, but Buck continued. “Just accept the help.”---Or, when Eddie twists his ankle at work, it's Buck who offers to take care of him.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Carla Price, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 34
Kudos: 355





	Clumsy (Cuz I'm Fallin' in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea: Eddie twists his ankle while he and Buck have just cleared the last room, the fire closing in. Without hesitating, Buck hoists Eddie in full gear over his shoulder and takes off running. They make it out just as the place explodes. Chim has a field day ribbing them. Thankfully the rest of shift is uneventful but when it's time to go home, Eddie gets hijacked by Buck who drives him home and takes all care of him and Chris. Once Chris is in bed, Buck carries Eddie to the bedroom for TLC.

“All clear!” Eddie let go of the radio as he moved through the last room. He and Buck were checking rooms of a restaurant, making sure they had gotten everyone out. The fire was bad, one of the worst they had seen in awhile, probably thanks to all the oil on the stovetops in the restaurant. 

_ “Copy that. Now, get out of there.” _ Eddie was about to respond when his foot caught on something. He slammed his lips together, biting down a shout as he tumbled to the group, feeling his ankle twist. He hit the floor, looking around to see what had tripped him up. But all he could see were the flames and the faint outline of Buck. “ _ Diaz, Buckley, get out of there now!” _

“Buck!” The blonde turned around, spotting Eddie on the floor. He was about to call out to Buck to help him up when Buck ran over to him. Before Eddie could say anything, Buck bent over and picked him up. Eddie let out an offended yelp as Buck hoisted him up. As Buck moved quickly out of the building, Eddie only had two thoughts: he fully understood why they called it the firemen’s carry now and if anyone saw this, he would never live it down.

Just as they made it out of the building, Eddie felt the earth shake, sending both of them tumbling forward. He felt Buck cushion his fall as they both hit the ground. Eddie glanced back at the restaurant, seeing pieces of the roof blow sky high.

“Buck! Eddie!” He turned, seeing Bobby, Chimney, and Hen running over. Bobby quickly helped Buck up. Eddie watched as Chimney moved to help him up. But, Buck quickly stopped him.

“He caught his ankle on something on our way out.” Chimney raised an eyebrow and then he and Hen carefully helped him up. 

“I’m just glad you both are okay,” Bobby said, patting Buck’s shoulder and sending Eddie a nod. Eddie nodded back, trying not to wince at the growing pain in his ankle. Bobby walked away and Chimney and Hen started to help Eddie towards the ambulance. Eddie glanced back, seeing Buck trailing them and watching him carefully. Eddie turned away, thankful for the darkness of the evening sky to hide the blush that had crawled up his cheeks. 

“That does explain it though.” Eddie snapped his head towards Chimney, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. “Why Buck was carrying you. I mean, I thought he had gone all caveman, but this at least feels more noble.”

“Shut up,” Eddie grumbled, ducking his head to hide the blush that was continuing across his face. Chimney was already teasing him about Buck literally carrying him out of the building. He didn’t need Chimney to also tease him about his very confusing and not at all platonic feelings towards Buck. 

But as Chimney kept cracking jokes at Eddie’s expense, Eddie resisted the urge to glance back again at Buck, those feelings more and more rising to the surface.

* * *

Eddie sighed as he sat down on the bench in the locker room, staring at his shoe. The shift was over, but Eddie was moving slow because of his ankle. Hen and Chimney had checked him over, Chimney ribbing him the whole time for the whole situation. Hen had shooed him off after a bit, telling Eddie that his ankle seemed just banged up but that if the swelling wasn’t down by tomorrow then he should go to the hospital to see if it was broken or sprained. 

After that, they returned to the firehouse. The rest of the shift was light, but then again Bobby had simply declared that Eddie was the man behind for any calls they got for the rest of the shift, which Eddie couldn’t argue with. After all, he couldn’t put pressure on his right leg without pain shooting up from his ankle.

He was about to reach for his shoe, when it was nabbed off the floor, along with his bag. He looked up, seeing Buck stuff his shoe into his bag. 

“Come on,” Buck said, offering his arm out to Eddie. “I’ll give you a ride home.”

“Buck.”

“You can’t even stand without help,” Buck pointed out. “There’s no way you can drive.” Eddie went to say something, but Buck continued. “Just accept the help.”

“Fine,” Eddie grumbled as he let Buck help him up. They headed out of the locker room, Eddie leaning heavily against Buck to not put pressure on his right leg. “It sucks that we didn’t have any crutches sitting around so I could walk on my own.”

“I still have my crutches in my apartment,” Buck said. “We could swing by there if you want.”

“It’s fine,” Eddie said with a sigh as they reached Buck’s car. “I’m sure my ankle will be fine by tomorrow.” Buck unlocked the car and opened the door for Eddie. Eddie hopped on one foot, maneuvering himself into the car. He felt Buck’s eyes on him as he got into the car and he just kept his head down, focusing on getting into the seat and not the way Buck staring at him made his neck redden. 

Once he was in the car, Buck closed the door. Eddie fidgeted with his phone, texting Carla that he was on the way home and reading an email from one of Christopher’s teachers. Because if he focused on those things, then he didn’t have to think about his complicated feelings towards Buck. 

“All set?” Buck asked, getting into the driver’s seat and starting the car. Eddie simply nodded. Buck raised an eyebrow before backing out of the spot and starting to drive. “If your ankle is better tomorrow, I can help you swing back for your truck.”

“Thanks.” Buck glanced at him again before focusing back on the road. 

“Are you okay?” Buck asked.

“Just need some more ibuprofen,” Eddie said, with a sigh. It wasn’t technically a lie, his ankle was starting to hurt more because it had been a few hours since he had taken anything for the pain. But he also was still thinking about the ease with which Buck had carried him out of the building and the soft way he had looked at him when Eddie’s ankle was getting checked. 

It was all complicated and confusing and he didn’t know how to feel about it. So, if he could avoid thinking about it, at least while Buck was around, he would.

* * *

“Thanks for the ride man.” Buck had just pulled into Eddie’s driving, cutting the engine as soon as the car was in park. “I’ll text you tomorrow about getting my truck.” Buck gave Eddie a look, tilting his head a little as he did. 

“And how do you plan to get into the house?” Buck asked.

“Slowly,” Eddie said with a grunt as he opened the door to the car. He glanced at Buck who was shaking his head. Buck then got out of the car, quickly moving around to help Eddie. “Buck, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, you’re not,” Buck said. “But if you want to be fine and not mess up your ankle more, you’ll let me help you.” Eddie just huffed before letting Buck help him out of the car. “And you call yourself a medic.”

“Shut up.” Buck chuckled as Eddie leaned on him. They slowly made their way to the door, Eddie focused on walking and not the feeling of Buck’s arm around his waist. 

“Well if it isn’t my favorite two firefighters.” Carla was leaning against the open front door, a smirk on her face. “Though, it seems one of you is a little hurt.”

“Just twisted my ankle,” Eddie said with a shrug as Carla stepped out of the way. “I’m sure I’ll be fine in the morning.”

“I’m sure someone else is going to make sure of that,” Carla said, glancing at Buck. Eddie noticed a little twinkle in her eyes and he fought back a sigh. Carla had teased him before for, according to her, his very obvious feelings towards Buck. And normally, he would just ignore it or send a look her way. But he was already dealing with enough that he just didn’t bother as Buck guided him towards the living room and sat him down on the couch. “Enjoy your evening boys!”

“Bye Carla,” Buck called. Once they heard the door closed, Buck turned towards him. “Put your ankle up.”

“Buck.” He was about to argue when Christopher appeared in the living room. 

“Dad! Buck!” He quickly made his way over to them. Buck squatted down, hugging the boy. Eddie momentarily forgot about the pain in his ankle as he just took a moment to observe them. It was hard not to feel something beyond the realm of platonic towards Buck when he watched how Buck interacted with his son.

“Just be careful with your dad, okay?” Buck said as he let go of Christopher. “He hurt his ankle at work.” Christopher looked over at him before crossing to the couch and pulling himself up. He leaned against Eddie’s side and Eddie dropped a kiss to his son’s head.

“Ankle up,” Buck said. “I’m getting you ice and ibuprofen.” Eddie huffed before lifting his right leg up and resting it on the coffee table. Buck smiled triumphantly before disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Dad?” He glanced at Christopher, who was watching him, a slightly concerned look on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay, mijo,” Eddie said, wrapping his arm around his son. “My ankle just hurts a little. But I’m okay.” Christopher just nodded. “Besides, if my ankle still hurts tomorrow then that just means I have to use crutches and I know someone who can give me all the best tips.”

“We can match!” Christopher said and Eddie chuckled before kissing his son’s head again. Christopher just burrowed closer to him and Eddie smiled. 

“Hey Diaz boys.” Eddie looked away from Christopher towards Buck, who had poked his head out of the kitchen. “How do you feel about spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?” A confused look must have crossed Eddie’s face because Buck just chuckled, shaking his head a little. “Eddie, you can’t cook on a good day. So, again, spaghetti and meatballs?”

“Is it Cap’s recipe for meatballs?” Eddie asked, knowing that arguing with Buck was definitely pointless. Buck just nodded and Eddie glanced at Christopher. “What do you think mijo?”

“Can you make it with the red sauce please?” Christopher asked. Eddie glanced back at Buck, smiling at the grin on Buck’s face.

“Anything for you, little man.” He disappeared back into the kitchen and Eddie looked at Christopher, trying to ignore the way his heart was thumping in his chest.

“Did you do all of your homework?” Eddie asked, ruffling his son’s hair. Christopher nodded, still pressed closely to his side “Well then, how about a movie? Because I have a feeling I’m not going to be allowed to leave this couch anytime soon.”

“We can watch all three Aladdin movies!” Christopher said excitedly, reaching for the remote. Eddie just chuckled and nodded. “And you know dad, Carla says that when people take care of us, it’s because we’re really important to them.” Eddie raised an eyebrow in surprise. It was clear his son was talking about Buck. And while yes, he and Buck were close, hearing someone else say that he was important to Buck was eye-opening.

“When did you get so smart?” He asked, earning a cheeky grin from Christopher.

“I’ve got a pretty smart dad.” Eddie just chuckled, pressing another kiss to his son’s hair

“Love you kid,” Eddie whispered, letting his head rest for a moment on his son’s head. Christopher didn’t seem to mind, hugging him tightly. 

“Love you too,” Christopher said, when he finally pulled away. “Can we watch the movie now?” Eddie nodded, a smile still on his face. And as the movie started and the sounds of Buck working in the kitchen echoed towards them, Eddie couldn’t help but replay over and over what his son had said and how it applied to Buck.

* * *

Eddie sighed, shifting his leg as the movie played on the screen. As he had expected, he had not been allowed to leave the couch. Instead, Buck had been running around doing everything. He had made them dinner and brought it to the living room. He had done the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. He had made sure that Christopher had a lunch packed for tomorrow. And he had helped Christopher get ready for bed. 

He had taken care of them all night. And Eddie found himself falling further and further for the blonde. 

Buck was on the other side of the couch, his hand gently carding through Christopher’s hair. When he had finally stopped moving around the house (mostly at the request of Christopher, who had wanted Buck to join them), Christopher had moved to lean against him. Eddie had to fight the urge to glance at his best friend and his son because if he did, he knew his feelings would be all over his face. 

He knew Buck was helping because Eddie was hurt. And he appreciated that. But he was now also having to fight to not gaze at Buck like he had hung the moon. 

“Eddie?” He looked over at Buck, hoping his face didn’t betray him. Instead, what he noticed was that Christopher was fast asleep. Eddie just smiled softly. 

“I guess someone decided upon an earlier bedtime,” Eddie said. He started to move a little and Buck’s hand shot out, stopping him. “I have to put my kid to bed.” Buck went to say something, but then stopped, a shy expression suddenly crossing his face.

“I can, uh, I can do it,” Buck said softly. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Sure,” Eddie said, a soft smile crossing his face. Buck blushed and Eddie was sure he could feel heat creeping up his neck, “I mean, I can’t really carry him to bed and I don’t want to wake him.” Buck just nodded, the shy smile still there. They held each other’s gazes, the sound of the movie seemingly drowned out by the thumping of his heart in his chest.

“I should, uh…” Buck got up slowly, careful not to jostle Christopher. He then scooped the boy up and left the room. Eddie just let out a long sigh, thinking about what had just happened. He also couldn’t stop thinking about what Christopher had said earlier. 

_ When people take care of us, it’s because we’re really important to them. _

What Buck had done that evening had gone above and beyond. Buck had spent his evening not only helping him, but also making sure that Christopher was taken care of. And all while smiling at him with that soft look in his eye. And it made Eddie think that maybe these complicated feelings he had were mutual, that maybe whatever he was feeling, Buck was feeling too. 

“Hey.” He looked up seeing, Buck had come back into the room. “Christopher’s down for the count.” Eddie just nodded as he reached for the remote, turning the TV off. “Do you, uh, need someone to check your ankle?”

“Probably,” Eddie said. “But also, I feel like if I sit here any longer, I’ll fall asleep here.” Buck just nodded, watching Eddie. “Could, uh…”

“Right.” Buck smiled sheepishly before moving towards Eddie. He gently helped Eddie up, Eddie trying not to shiver at the feeling of Buck’s hand on his lower back. But he was unsuccessful, the shiver running down his spine. Buck glanced at him and Eddie blushed, ducking his head. He just felt Buck tug him towards the hallway and he followed, leaning against Buck as they moved towards his room.

When they got to his bedroom, Buck helped him sit down on the bed. Eddie moved back, so his back was against the pillows. He looked at Buck, who was watching him, a soft but nervous look in his eyes. 

“You can, uh, undo the wrap,” Eddie said, lifting both his legs onto the bed. Buck just nodded, sitting down on the bed. Eddie had been smart enough to put on sweatpants after the shift, meaning he didn’t have to change. Buck gently pushed up the pant leg, so the wrapping on his ankle was exposed.

“Any pain?” Buck asked as he gently undid the wrapping. Eddie shook his head as he watched Buck, infatuated by the gentle way in which Buck worked. He shivered again when Buck’s hand touched his ankle, the wrap now gone. “Swelling’s gone down, so that’s good. But you should probably rest for another day.”

“I guess you’ll have to stick around and make sure I’m okay then.” It was meant to sound teasing, but his own heart betrayed him, the words sounding softer than he intended. Buck’s eyebrows kissed his hairline, shock written all across his face. “That is...if you want to.”

“Do you want me to stick around?” Buck asked, moving so he was closer to Eddie’s face. Eddie thought about the whole evening and everything Buck had done for him. He thought about how Buck had taken care of Christopher because he could barely walk on his own with his busted ankle. And he thought about how Buck had done all of it without being asked and with a soft smile on his face.

“I always want you around.” Admitting that lifted a weight off his chest. It had cracked his feelings open and he had to hope that Buck felt the same way. 

And based on the soft smile on Buck’s face and the adoration in his eyes, Eddie was certain that he did.

He found himself gravitating towards Buck, his eyes zeroing in on Buck’s lips. Buck seemed to be moving towards him as well. But when his tongue swiped subtly across his lips, nothing could stop Eddie from closing the space between the two, sealing his lips over Buck’s. It was soft and tentative at first, like they were each testing the waters. But then Eddie’s hands came up to frame Buck’s face and the kiss deepened. The kiss, the feeling of Buck’s lips against his, and his feelings towards Buck in general felt like wading into the ocean; soft and shallow at first before opening to something deeper, something that could swallow him whole if he wanted to (and he definitely wanted it to).

“I always want to be here,” Buck whispered, pulling away just slightly so that Eddie could still feel Buck’s breath on his lips. Eddie smiled, his forehead resting against Buck’s. 

“Good.” And as their lips came together again, Eddie knew this was more than good. This was everything he needed. 

Buck was everything he needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
